Angel on a Bus Bench
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: Another prompt for speedrent. Mimi finds help from a rather unlikely source. PreRENT, MimixAngel friendship


1This was another prompt for speed-rent. Use music from the movie "Latter Days" and create a scene. Didn't place, but I like it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Angel on a Bus Bench**

**By Donna**

She clutched her chest tightly as she hobbled down the sidewalk. She couldn't move without a wave of pain hitting her and pulling her in some uncomfortable position. She felt the wave start in her thighs and slowly rise to her head, only to ebb away with every pause between her moments of motion and still. She shuddered. She couldn't get home in this state by foot. It'd be too much for her body to take. She wasn't dressed accordingly and she was just... overwhelmed. She cried, sniffling and looking like a wreck to say the least. Looking up, she saw a bus stop sign. "Thank God..." she murmured. She fell back on the sign's post for support and waited. Someone was looking out for her, because within minutes the bus came up. The hiss of the door opening welcomed her ears. She staggered onto the bus and looked up, groaning. It was packed. She paid money and, holding the bus bench as support, she walked down the aisle to find a seat. She looked around, nervous. She couldn't sit with a stranger! What if they asked about her? She wasn't supposed to be on the streets... she was only sixteen!

"You need a seat, honey?" someone asked.

The girl looked down, her eyes meeting with a young woman with black, bobbed hair and dark, trusting brown eyes. She fell back on the bench for a moment, clinging to the faux-leather for dear life. She looked around to the various people sitting on the bus. The woman, dressed in a rather nice-looking skirt-and-shirt combo seemed like the safest bet. She sat down. "Thank you."

"Anytime, sweetie. Name's Angel."

"Oh... uhm... Mimi. I'm Mimi." She ignored the irony of this meeting and looked at her feet.

"Why is a young girl like you out here in the city?" Angel asked.

Mimi looked up at Angel. She noted the broad shoulders, rather large hands, and tenor voice. Angel was a man. This scared Mimi slightly, but she reassured herself mentally that this man would do no harm to her. Well, she assumed to refer to Angel as a girl because she was in a dress for a reason.

"Uhm... hey... are you okay?" Angel asked, pulling her purse from her side, "You're bleeding..."

Mimi touched her lip and noticed the red dotting the pads of her fingers. Angel pulled out a tissue and dabbed her lip. "What happened?"

Mimi looked away. Angel's smile fell. "Okay. It's okay."

Mimi felt tears form in the corner of her eyes, the moments that went on only an hour or so before beginning to make sense. She sniffed, Angel moving the tissue to a clean side and wiping her nose. "I'm here for you until the next stop, okay? I'm here."

Mimi looked at her. "Wh-where are you going?"

"To the clinic," Angel said, blushing a little, "I'm going to get my blood test back. Seems as though my Prince Charming was unfaithful and may have given me more than a glass slipper."

Mimi gasped. "I'm so sorry..."

"Whatever happens, happens," Angel said, "I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm pretty damn lucky. Do you need anything, honey? I'm sure afterwards I can get you some food or..."

"...You don't have to do that. I just met you."

Angel got a clean tissue and resumed cleaning her lip. "This is the thing about us Latin girls... we don't take no for an answer. So we just word it to sound like we're not demanding you to do something, when we really mean we're not going to take no. So..."

"Now you speak my language..."

"You look like you're... Spanish? You're Spanish aren't you?"

"Sí."

Angel's eyes lit up. "Soy puertoriqueño." She shrugged.

Mimi smiled. They reached the stop.

"Well, we're off," Angel said, grabbing Mimi's wrist. "Come, Mimi."

They walked to the exit of the bus. Angel jumped down and held Mimi close as Mimi jumped down as well. They held hands and walked to the clinic.

Mimi felt Angel's hand warm her up. She smiled. She never thought she'd make friends with someone so fast, but Angel was literally a force she could not stop from coming in. It was nice. "Angel..."

"Yeah?"

"I was raped."

Angel gasped. "Oh, honey..."

"I better get tested, too."

"You're damn right. We'll see what they can do. I don't think you can get tested just yet, but the doctors will think of something." She looked to the grey clinic in front of them. "Come, Mimi, our future's await."

**END**


End file.
